


Worth It

by ManyRelish



Series: Not an Inch [2]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: AU, Actaeonshipping, M/M, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyRelish/pseuds/ManyRelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grovyle was the one to move. He shifted his weight a little, his body still shaking slightly as he tilted his head to look at me. He didn't seem himself, his golden eyes were so distant. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I never expected him to close the gap between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

"You're not supposed to be here," I said with a blank expression. The papers were shuffled around on my desk waiting for signatures. I found them fascinating then, mostly because I didn't want to look up and see those golden eyes laughing at me. I already knew he was grinning, and that wasn't because I was secretly watching him in my peripheral vision. His green hair was scattered around his face, mostly short and unkempt except for the ponytail he had loosely tied behind his neck. If he didn't keep it tied it'd look like he had some sort of retarded mullet.

"I can't visit you, Dusknoir?" he asked, a mock pout crossing his features.

I grunted in response.

Grovyle sighed and sat on my desk, shuffling a few papers around idly. I forced myself to keep staring at my papers, no matter how much I wanted to look up just a little. I once heard that distance makes the heart fonder, and ever since he almost died that one time I'd been having a mental battle in my head about my feelings towards him. I mean, he was my rival, my best friend, and a guy. It wasn't exactly right to feel towards him as I did. Somewhat.

"Sunny didn't want me to come," Grovyle said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up, but made sure to stare at the spot between his shoulder blades instead of where I really wanted to look. He was staring at the opposite wall, so I couldn't see his expression. "She said I still needed rest. I'm fine, though, really. I spent so much time in that damn hospital!" He paused and winced slightly. I couldn't help but notice the loneliness in his voice. Grovyle turned to look at me. The grin was gone, but he didn't look upset. "I guess I just wanted to know how you were doing. I mean, you were pretty shook up before." I scowled at the smirk that tugged at his lips.  
"You could have died," was all I said in response.

"Sunny says that, too," he growled. Sunny was his little friend. She was several years younger than him, but since they were neighbors they got really close. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything (I tried not to be relieved about that fact). Apparently she was going out with some blue-haired kid. I didn't really pay attention whenever he talked about her.

Grovyle hopped off my desk. I looked to see what he was doing, but it wasn't anything exciting. He sighed.

"Well, if that's all you're going to say, I'll just go home."

"Taking the bus?" I asked simply out of habit.

He shook his head. "I'm going to walk. It'll be better for my health."

I stood up. "You are not walking through this part of the city alone. There's a reason the station is located here!" This part of the city wasn't exactly known for it's lovely citizens.

Grovyle rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm a police officer."

"You're still recovering. I don't think you could punch someone without hurting yourself."

"The by all means, escort me!" He meant it as a joke, but I took the suggestion seriously and followed him out of the building.

The sky looked heavy and dark. The clouds that loomed overhead gave me a sense of foreboding. I was tempted to run inside and check if the department had any umbrellas, but I knew Grovyle wouldn't wait and the rain was probably a couple hours away. Grovyle was pouting beside me, his arms crossed and golden eyes glaring at the sidewalk.

"I didn't mean for you to actually escort me." He paused. "Especially looking like that." He pointed to the uniform I was wearing. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I was in full uniform. I hadn't planned on patrolling that day. No bullet-proof vest, nothing too formal. It was still a uniform, though. A police uniform.

"Maybe I'll scare away the rapists," I teased.

He gave me an "I'm not weak" glare. I only smirked at him.

"If you're going to insist on walking me all the way home, I'll have to tell you about the drama in Sunny's life." And so he did. I stopped paying attention after he mentioned her senior ball. I had to admit, I did enjoy the sound of his voice, too bad it had to be wasted on something so ridiculous.

My attention was drawn from Grovyle to the sudden cold on my nose. I looked up at the sky as a couple more raindrops fell. Grovyle stopped talking when he realized I wasn't listening.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to rain until six," he muttered. As if to spite him, the rain began to pour down on us. Grovyle flinched at the sudden cold. If we stayed out here too long, we'd be sure to get sick. At least, Grovyle would since his body was still recovering from the two bullets that entered his body a month or so ago. He'd only left the hospital a day ago. They'd been worried that his lung would collapse or something.

Instinctively I grabbed Grovyle's arm and tugged him down the street, breaking into a run to get out of the rain. I lived in an apartment complex not far from there. It would be much easier to duck in there until the rain stopped than going all the way to his house.

In the ten minutes we spent running in the rain, the two of us were completely soaked. Grovyle rubbed his arms as we walked up the three flights of stairs that led to my apartment. He didn't protest to me taking him here, I guess he trusted me. Or something. He didn't even ask me why we were there as I fumbled for the right key to unlock my door. The running probably exhausted him. People who just get out of the hospital are supposed to take it easy, right? Running isn't on the menu for "taking it easy."

As I led him inside, I noticed how hard Grovyle was working to keep his breathing steady. It was obviously painful for him, since he once had a hole in his lung. I decided the best was to just ignore it. Grovyle liked to act tough. So did I. That was the reason we were both rivals and friends, we had so much in common. Too much in common it seemed.

I glanced over at Grovyle. He was rubbing his arms and shivering, staring at the wall with a vacant expression. He looked... weak. Not as weak as when he was dying in my arms but still not... himself. I sighed and walked over to the closet and started rummaging through my clothes for something he could wear that would at least keep him warmer. I didn't hear him approach me, I didn't expect him to. But suddenly he was there, his forehead gently touching my back. I froze.

After a few moments of just standing there, I closed the closet door and turned to face him. He didn't look at me, just stepped closer and rested his head on my chest. I found myself backed against the wall. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. I had, rather unfortunately, become subject to just how bad I had it for him. His breathing was deep and slow, but I could hear his shivers with every breath. I wanted to comfort him, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.  
It finally occurred to me why he was suddenly like this. All those days he spent in the hospital... it was probably freezing but no one could comfort him. They allowed family to visit, but Grovyle's parents had... disappeared a few years ago. Sunny probably went to see him a couple times, but she was so busy with her schoolwork. He was starved for human contact, he needed that warmth. I stared at him sympathetically. He would have hated that, but he wasn't looking at my expression.

I wasn't sure how to react to him being there, his smaller body pressed against mine. I could wrap my arms around him, but doing so might some how piss him off. He didn't like accepting help. Still, he was probably freezing and I really should have done something. I should have at least given him a jacket. I suppose I was too frozen by my infatuation to move or even speak. I was sure he could hear my heart pounding in my chest, but he didn't say anything about it. Neither of us spoke. I cursed myself inwardly for being so head-over-heels for this idiot that I couldn't even respond when he took me by surprise like this. The surprises weren't about to stop.

Grovyle was the one to move. He shifted his weight a little, his body still shaking slightly as he tilted his head to look at me. He didn't seem himself, his golden eyes were so distant. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I never expected him to close the gap between us.

I suppose his desire for human interaction was what drove him to do that. His expression was blank, at least from what I could tell. I was a little too shocked to really pay attention. I expected him to break it, I expected him to call me some silly name and laugh like it was just a joke to see me blush, but he didn't. He didn't. After a lot of mental debate (or at least the closest I could get to it with his lips on mine), I kissed back. I barely remembered how to breathe, and I think my heart nearly stopped when I felt his hands sneak around my neck. My own hands wrapped around his waist. By this point I didn't remember how to breathe, and I was feeling lightheaded but I didn't dare pull away. I was afraid if I did he'd realize what he was doing.

He didn't.

When he did pull away, it was only so he could breathe before kissing me again. I was in heaven. I never thought this guy would be this close to me, I never thought I'd be doing some of the things I did. His fingers began twisting in my hair, pulling us closer. My arms tightened around his waist.

A thought crossed my mind.

I shouldn't abuse him like this. He was lonely, that was the only reason his was doing this. Grovyle was too stubborn to fall in love with a guy, especially me. We made sure to always best each other, a strong rivalry that only a weirdo like myself could elicit love from. I began to pull away, prepared to stop him.

And then he slid his tongue into my mouth.

I couldn't stop after that. My own sick desire for him was overpowering me. At the same time... it felt as though he wanted it just as bad, especially when his fingers left my neck and began undoing the buttons on my uniform.

My memory gets fuzzy around that point. To say that I don't remember it would be a lie, but I can't say I quite remember it, either. At some point I ended up pinning Grovyle to the bed. And some point after that I had the best night of my life. We may have completely ruined our friendship, but for the end result—at least in my opinion—it was worth it.


End file.
